Forgotten blood
by Shadou Wolfie
Summary: Warwick mind is confusing him about his past. With finaly having some days to rest will he be able to remenber who he once was? Will explain all of the big Warwick storylines, and do some M/M ship to help him out figure it out.


Thank you Joseph94 for making me not give up on writing, WarriorAngel for kinda revising and HeartRemedy for being a inspiration for lore fics with ships.

*-*

It was a raining afternoon at the institute of war. The bloodmoon event was hapening so most champions without a bloodmoon skin took the days off. Warwick was on his room, although usually at rage state, an entire week without fighting had cleared his mind.

-URG my mind! Why do my memories allways seens so contraditory?

Flashbacks of singed and other noxus heroes showed in his mind but it only entanced hate. He put his hand on his head pressing it furiously.

-is Singed really my friend as he tells me? Why i cant remenber any good moment with him?

The smell of his own blood hit his nose, he was hurting himself with his claws again.

He washed his blood, the wound allready healed thanks to toxins in his body and he headed out of his room "i need some fresh air" he thought leaving his messy bloodstink room.

The rain was actually helping Warwick calm down, making a soothing souns as Warwick let hinself walk aimlessly by the institute. Not being able to be sane most of the time makes your memory shit.

He found a open area that he did not remenber being there that looked like a park with many plants and trees and he thought that it does a good place to meditate.

He did not noticed until now but most champions were nowhere to be seen probably due to the rain and the free days they had or just the fact it was getting dark outside. The cold rain was hiting Warwick but it helped him to cooldown as his blood usually heats up a lot.

He found a stone bench and decided to sit in it and think about his mind in it.

The cold water runing down his fur was actually calming Warwick. He was in a close state of zen. It was time to confront his mind and body.

His mind was foggy. He focused on Singed, presunally best friend. His memories started to form. He felt traped. It was before Warwick was a monster, he was human. Traped in a roon, Singed was in front of him preparing a siringe. Warwick blood started to boil, , in his mind singed laughed maniacaly turned to Warwick and said "Finally it will be complete... My experiment" as he stabbed Warwick in the neck. Warwick was starting to make steam with the raing touching him, but it was cooling him off enought to maintain his sanity and try to investigate further his own memories.

In the real world unnow to Warwick fizz played in the rain in the other side of the bushes where Warwick found the stone bench, and decided to jump over the bushes, sliped and dashed trought it screaming and hitting Warwick in the back and send him to the ground.

Now Warwick was really pissed. He knew his mind was fading.

Fizz noticed who he hit and just sayd "sorry" and dashed away as fast as he could. He would not like to deal with a pissed werewolf.

Warwick senses where at maximun now, he could smell fizz running away. "No, that´s not my objective"-Warwick thought trying to not go on a rampage again and lose total control again. A new smell. Someone was coming. Strong, furry and drunk. Warwick did not knew who he was but he knew if he did not calm down instantly he would not have another chance at clearing his mind again, so he dashed to the stranger and sayd "PLEASE KNOCK ME OUT BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND!"!

A thud was all warwick heard as he let himself be hit as concious faded from him.

*-*  
Hey, that was the first chapter allright?  
I do hope i gave the feel i tryed to do while writing it, and not felt too rushed, or too slow, so please give me your feedback to know if i am going to fast or slow, because i have this chapter and the last one writen out, but not the inbetween, so i can change it a bit if i feel it is necessary.  
I have to thanks Joseph94 again, if he wasn´t a great friend i would probably not have posted this story and let it sit on my mind until it dissapeared without anyone knowing.  
I am going to use most warwick lore and try to unfould how all of them happened, even if Riot keeps changing him and never actually gave a concistent lore to him.  
His version right now is kinda before the last update where he got that back poison thing, but think his body as being the same as this one, just without the back toxin case.  
Hope someone enjoys it when i finish, i hope now that i posted it i can write it faster and not take 8 months to actually do it, and do kinda weekly and be glad i took my time to write it. 


End file.
